REACTIONS
by DoveOfSoulAndLife
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the gods thought as they witnessed Percy Jackson's life? Join the Olympians (par Dionysus) Hades, Hestia, Persephone, Triton and Amphitrite. This is what the gods see and feel as they watch Percy Jackson as he grows up. Who knows maybe the heroes from the past may join.


**Hey guys! This is DoveOfSoulAndLife. So this is something that popped into my head as I was reading random fan fiction. This is what the gods see and feel as they watch Percy Jackson as he grows up. The characters are the Olympians par Dionysus, Hades, Hestia, and Persephone, Triton and Amphitrite. Important notice at the end.**

**I don't own PJO I only own the plot. Onward might steed- I mean reader- to the story.**

**_REACTIONS: CHAPTER 1_**

**_THE FURRY (Alecto)-THE LIGHTNING THIEF_**

"Poseidon I can't believe you broke the oath! Plus you stole my bolt!" Zeus thundered for the 10th time that hour.

"Don't be a hypocrite. You have a daughter that is currently a tree! And for the last time I did not steel your bolt." Poseidon retorted.

"For once I agree with Barnacle-Beard" Hades grumbled.

"Guys stop arguing!" Artemis shouted, "Let's draw a truce for now"

The two gods reluctantly nodded.

"I want to know how Poseidon's son looks like." Athena said pulling up an IM.

The mist shimmered showing a boy around twelve years of age growing red. Beside him was a satyr with lunch dumped in his lap. Suddenly a wave appeared out of the fountain picking up the red headed girl laughing and pointing. She came up spluttering and saying "Percy pushed me!"

"Surprising. Percy is already a powerful demi-god. I'm pretty sure that in Ancient Greece your sons had a hard time doing that," Hestia mused.

"I agree. He must have eaten a lot of cereal." Demeter added.

"Stop with the stupid cereal woman!" Hades shouted.

"Hades isn't the teacher Alecto?" Persephone asked.

"I believe so."

"You sent a Furry after my son? My son that has no idea about the Greek world?" Poseidon roared.

"If I'm correct my orders were to bring him to me alive." Hades replied.

Looking back at the iris-message everyone was greeted with the site of Chiron reading a book.

"A book? My son might be killed and he's reading a book?" Poseidon asked incredulously.

"It seems so" Hephaestus mumbled.

"It's such a shame to let a pretty face to go to waste. I could have messed up his love life. Even if that didn't work out I could have taken him." Aphrodite whined.

"What's the matter Aphrodite? The war crazed maniac not good enough for you?" Apollo snickered.

"Ya what about me-hey!"

"My son! My precious son!" Poseidon yelped, turning everyone's attention to the iris-message again.

Well Amphitrite was hoping this Demi-god would die and Triton was simply curious.

Everyone held their breaths as Alecto lunged at Percy. Paying no attention to the sword in his hand after all how was an untrained boy supposed to use it?

What surprised everyone was when Percy swung the sword and killed Alecto on the first try.

"That's my boy!" Poseidon boomed. "I'd like to see you children beat that!"

"I beat Luke could" Hermes challenged.

"Without any training or knowledge of our world?" Poseidon retorted.

This discussion was going on for a fair bit of time. Triton was seething with jealousy. How dare this mortal be such an upstart? Amphitrite was merely hoping that Percy would die.

**_Percy and his stunt. - The lightning thief._**

**_I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair case as if he'd been shot from cannon._**

**"That's just proof how powerful my son is!" Poseidon gloated.**

**"That was supposed to be a power that only my children were supposed to have." Zeus whined**

**"A child of Poseidon inheriting that power and using it at such a young age with no knowledge is truly a surprise" Athena mused. **

**"He needs to get to camp right away. He could get himself killed showing that much power without realising it. Even though he is a male no child deserves to be killed like that." Artemis said.**

**"If only Sally would let him." Poseidon sighed sadly with a look of love in his eyes.**

**Aphrodite sensing the love squealed. "You still love her!"**

**"I offered to build her a palace under the sea fit for a queen among mortals." Poseidon said with a look in his eyes that recalled memories.**

**In the opposite side of the room the two beings from the sea grumbled. The queen especially mad.**

**All the major gods some who don't understand love could tell how much sally meant to Poseidon.**

**"If only" Hestia sighed quietly to herself "everyone loved each other like this."**

**_NEXT UP THE MINOTAUR!_**

**So what do you think? Please review! One lucky reviewer will get to see the next chapter before it get published.**

**NOTICE: ****_THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER STORY PLEASE READ IT. IT'S CALLED OUR CRAZY MESSED UP ADVENTURES. WHEN YOU FINISH READING IT THERE IS A POLL UP FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER IN THE STORY PLEASE VOTE. OR YOU CAN VOTE ON THE POLL FOR THE IDEA YOU WANT._**

**Remember to review.**

**-Dove is out. **


End file.
